


Call Him Then

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and the reader are switches, Dom/sub, Dom/sub relationship, F/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sir Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You warned Dean that if he misbehaved, there would be hell to pay.





	Call Him Then

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my friends on tumblr <3

You warned Dean.

You warned him that if he misbehaved at all, there would be hell to pay.

You could hear him fussing with his restraints but you had no idea how you were going to punish him. He looked so beautiful like this though. 

“Are you just going to stare at me all night or am I getting punished sweetheart?” 

“Don’t make me gag you Winchester.”

“Cut the foreplay, sweetheart. Unless you need me to show you how a true dom would act?” He smirked up at you and you ignored him.

“Sweetheart, if I wanted to see how a true dom would act, I would call your brother.” That shut him up for a split second.

“Call him then.” You smirked as you walked over to the dresser where your phone was sitting, dialed Sam’s number and waited for him to pick up. 

“Samuel.”

“Uh-oh, what’d I do?” 

“It’s about to be me.”

Sam chuckled and you heard a book shut. “Dean challenged you again, didn’t he?“

“Yes.”

“Give me a few minutes, and I’ll be there.”

“Thank you Sam.” You heard him tsk over the line. 

“You know that’s not my name right now..”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Good girl.”


End file.
